A need exists for a remotely operated charge, close, trip device that can magnetically secure to metal around manually operated circuit breakers and can be remotely operated by a human outside an arc flash hazard boundary using a portable signal and power unit.
A further need exists for a charge, close, trip device usable with switch gears or circuit breakers, wherein the device does not need to attach to a wall outlet for power and is essentially “cordless” to a power grid, thereby providing improved safety in a facility by reducing tripping hazards for workers and reducing the chance that an arc could effect the main power supply of the facility.
A need exists for a circuit breaker charge, close, trip device that can be run by an operator at least six feet and up to fifty feet away from the device.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.